Providence
by crazyrajat
Summary: During one of the darkest periods for the youkais... A Supreme Goddess descends from the very heaven's bringing salvation to all of them.


**Chapter - 1**

Katerea Leviathan sat with her colleagues Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus. Their thrones made of solid orichalcum, plundered from the ancient City of Atlantis during the last holy war – a monument to the blood and misery their ancestors caused to the now extinct Atlanteans. Perfect, for the _true princes_ of hell.

Her digits brushed the armrest. Light, downright kind, caressing even. _Absolutely perfect,_ she thinks, her chest heaving. She allowed herself to think about the conquests of the past. Relishing in the power of their ancestors. Their ferociousness, their cunning, _lust_.

The things their race lost in the last civil war.

Katerea's eye's narrowed and a frown marred her otherwise pretty face.

Devils. They were creatures of insurmountable greed, lust, envy, wrath, sloth, and above all _pride_. Even great suffering was nothing more than an opportunity for them to benefit from. In a way, devils were the true capitalist. They invented the concept long before the Americans made it popular. Long before they made an empire out of it.

Devils and their sin went in hand in hand. They were defined by their sin. Every facet of their very being revolved around it. So, when the New Satans abandoned it in the face of rampant stability and bureaucracy – they denied their own identity. They denied what they essentially were.

It was impossible to sustain a culture based on kindness and understanding when it went against their very nature! It will take only one single incident to turn the current establishment into ashes. One single incident to make the dominoes fall.

The truth, the current Satan's refused to admit. The devils as a faction might be the strongest right now especially with their evil pieces but they were lost. So lost. More lost than both angels and the fallen. At the least, they didn't deny what they already were.

She shook her head choosing not to dwell on it, _right now._ Especially, when they had other fishes to fry. Problems which will affect their plans for the Underworld in unprecedented ways.

They were in a quandary – that wasn't anything new but what wasn't was it was a problem they couldn't solve despite all their power and cunning. In short, it was a mess, and a lot was at stake to just leave it to sort itself. Far too much. Every world could be affected – from the Silver City to the Golden Kingdom of Asgard. Nothing was out of this coming shitstorm's reach. Nothing.

Normally, this wouldn't be an issue. This wasn't' the first time they had to face something like this but this particular one had a distinct possibility of derailing everything they had planned over a span of a century and half. A century and half! It wasn't something they could leave to chance.

Not when they were so close to achieving what they desired… This was the time for decisive action. However, they couldn't reveal themselves not when they still had bounties on their head.

Seeing no other option, they contacted the Assassin's Guild to send their best to _take care_ of the said complication. They were even forced to disclose the particular nature of the problem...

And they sent a human! She wasn't even aware that those low life bastards employed humans! Humans! Not that she minded… as long as this constant headache was taken care of.

But still what could a human hope to achieve against their intended target.

"L-Lady Leviathan," A maid entered their throne room, fidgeting with her skirt, her cheeks ruby red and her doe eyes glazed over like she couldn't believe what she saw. "The man you asked for is here!" The petite maid replied and made her quick exit.

Katerea raised a single eyebrow, intrigued by the wave of lust rolling from the maid. It was impossible to hide that particular sin from her. _It was her sin._

Then the man entered. A gasp left her. _Dear Lords of the Abyss…._

Sharp purple eyes snapped at the man who stood in front of her. The one the Assassin's Guild saw fit to send.

Katerea's gaze cut through his shoulder-length black hair to his chiseled cheek bones, his lips… everything was the way she preferred. Dark and mysterious.

Her throat felt parched when her eyes finally reached towards the teasing amount of chest he revealed through his Japanese kimono like battle-attire – and finally to his gleaming katana which shined even through its sheath.

 _Beautiful…_ she thought. The man looked _beautiful_. Not a word she used lightly. Every inch of him seemed to be carved out of marble. Greek statue brought to life.

From his gaze which seemed to scream dark promises underneath; to his gait which had to be downright supernatural. It was like looking at a magnificent beast ready to snap a lesser species neck with its machine-like jaw. There was a rawness to his animal-like grace which left her spellbound.

She turned towards to the other two devils and even they were caught off-guard. And a dark part of her compared them to the assassin and found both of them lacking.

Katerea's cheeks dusted pink, blood rushing through her head like a tidal wave. Something devious burned in her heart. Rearing its head like an apex predator. Unbridled Lust. She licked her lips…

Yet the stink remained. The stink of a human. Utterly and totally human! How could this be? Katerea wondered. Humans could never be this perfect…

With great effort she reined in her lust, releasing a painful sigh. Because it was painful. Incredibly so. After all, lust was her sin. Lust for power. Lust for violence. Lust for sex…

She grit her teeth – taking a deep breath. Shuddering.

Creuserey Asmodeus snapped his head and looked at her in total disbelief so did Shalba Beelzebub. Clearly, the sudden spike in her sin broke their attention on the assassin. Her tight control slipping out of her hands like a wet eel. Even as she saw the clear outrage in her soon to be supposed husband's eyes – Creuserey Asmodeus, a treacherous part of her wondered whether the assassin already had a woman of his own.

The light control she gained on her sin slipped again. Now back, more vicious than ever. Black enough that a low-class devil would've choked on it. Her sin so heavy and palpable that even the human assassin turned towards her in alarm – his eyes narrowing into slits.

Unlike last time, lust was not at the forefront of Katarea's mind. It was _Envy_. That was her sin too.

With a herculean effort, she pushed her sin back. The process so strainful that she almost fell off her throne. Even after a minute, her breath came out haggard.

Creuserey turned away from her in utter disgust, sneering.

Katerea didn't care enough to comment. Their relationship was physical… he should've never expected more from her. If he was looking for a typical wife then he should've looked frowned. The only reason she ever said yes was to preserve the purity of her bloodline. Period. One of these days when they had the Underworld under their heel she would give him a child and that would be the end of her little indignity.

* * *

"I asked for a competent assassin and look what the guild has sent me?" Creuserey sneered, slamming his fist on the armrest, "They've sent us a human! A human! I will not forget this insult."

"Let's not let our passions make our decisions for us." Shalba Beelzebub replied with a gentle smile making Asmodeus sneer harder, "We've had better dealings with the guild in the past. Surely, they won't cheat us now in the time of our need. _They wouldn't dare to._ "

Tension singed the air. Enough that any normal human would've crumbled under it but not the assassin. His eyes cut into Creuserey, "You didn't ask for a competent assassin, you asked for the best, and here I am."

"Why you–?" Creuserey sputtered.

"If anything you've got guts, human – and this particular job could use some of it." Shalba's lips quirked until he sported a full-blown grin which was so unlike him. He flicked his long hair and rested his back languidly looking every bit the prince of hell, "I am actually considering on giving this contract to you but I question your capability to do so."

"What other option do you have?" The assassin scoffed, "I don't see anyone accepting this job considering the target… so, if you think I am going to display my ability like a tiger in a circus then think again because I don't do demonstrations. When my sword leaves its sheath, it always tastes blood."

"You have a mouth on you assassin." Shalba Beelzebub frowned unfazed by the threat, "I suggest you control it lest you lose a limb or two."

"And I thought you wanted someone bold." The assassin sniffed, "Hire me or Fire me. _I don't care._ But if you attack me, do so at your own peril. I won't hesitate to turn my sword against you at the slightest of provocation."

"That's enough!" Creuserey screamed, almost launching himself from his seat. He snapped at Shalba Beelzebub, "How long do you intend to take this insult? First, this human comes before us and dares to stand as an equal yet you do nothing and now he speaks venom from his mouth and even now you do nothing! Where's the silver tongue you're so famous for?"

"Shut up." Shalba's voice was but a whisper but it stopped Creuserey in its track, "Don't ever think that you can take your frustrations on me. I am not Katerea. _I need you now… I might not tomorrow._ " Creuserey gulped and sat back in his chair with a grumble while Katerea sent a baleful glare at the Beelzebub heir.

"Forgive my friend," Shalba Beelzebub smiled as if he hadn't threatened his supposed ally to death, "He's distressed and can't seem to think for himself."

"Apology accepted."

"Well, it seems we can get back to business." Shalba Beelzebub replied, "You're right we don't have many options as of this moment." He paused, "So, I will be giving you this contract but with two caveats. This was decided the second guild informed us that you were coming and sadly these are non-negotiable."

Katerea smiled, stretching her back, "We will pay you half right now and another half after the job is done."

"That's understandable." The assassin replied, "Of course, I assume you will send me the rest of the payment through wirelessly."

"No." Katerea's lips tugged into a coy smirk, "You will come and collect from me _in person._ "

"Is that necessary?"

" _I insist._ " She purred, "We've much to discuss later."

"You could always contact me through the guild."

"This is non-negotiable." Something dark passed through Katerea's eyes as she let out a shudder, "And I wouldn't want something to come in between us. If you're strong enough to kill _him_ then you're someone who can do a lot for us and rest assured we will return the favor in turn. You will be _rewarded_ generously."

Shalba Beelzebub sent a tight smile at Katerea. _She's going to hold a grudge for this…_

"What's the other one?"

"One of our own will be accompanying you in your task." Shalba sighed rubbing his forehead knowing the headache which was to come, "She will see to it that you are able to do your job to our satisfaction."

"And to kill me if I don't?" The assassin's eyes narrowed, "No, thanks. I work alone."

"You will learn." Shalba Beelzebub gave a sugary smile, "Don't worry, she won't get in the way and she will be a fantastic support."

" _She?_ " Katerea's voice gained a decided edge – realizing who Shalba was talking about.

An alluring woman in a black kimono walked into the throne room – sauntering like a cat. Her high stilettos making a clicking noise as it hit the marble flooring. The assassin looked from the corner of his eyes and he knew that this was a woman who liked to draw attention to herself – caring less for whether it was positive or negative.

It was obvious with the way she teased every bit of curves on her body to the point that it was slutty adjacent. Yet there wasn't a hint of shame to be found. If anything, she reveled in their attention.

The woman's lips tugged into a coy smile and her cat-like ears perked when her eyes met assassin's. She didn't say a thing and put a hand on her hips – somehow making that simple action look as provocative as possible.

"It seems you're not going to bend on this." The assassin's eyes never left the Nekomata.

Shalba smiled, "I would like to know your name assassin." "I thought that the guild would've already told you before they notified you of my arrival."

"At that time, I didn't find you, as anybody of consequence," Shalba replied, "Now, I think I should at the least know your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Kuroka stretched herself to remove the kinks. It would be an innocuous action for any woman but thanks to her _gifted_ stature it was anything but. Especially, the way it emphasized her certain assets.

Yet despite all her antics, she didn't get a reaction out of her companion – not even a blink. Who seemed to be impervious to any kind of small talk or interaction in general.

Kuroka puffed her cheeks in frustration and crossed her arms. She was a curious person. It was hardwired into her very genes. Nekomata as a race were always a bunch of nomads – roaming wherever their interest fancied them. For the Nekoshou this was even truer. They liked to mingle, liked the skinship, and liked to socialize. Hence, this quiet trip made her nerves fray.

Kuroka's golden eyes never left the man who walked beside her. There was something about Uchiha Sasuke that demanded attention. No wonder Leviathan was glaring at her when she left with him – her playful wink didn't endear her to the Leviathan in the slightest. However, despite all that he was human… he was useless to her.

She wanted strong children and she would never get that with a human. She didn't understand what Shalba Beelzebub saw in him that he would send someone like him to take out the likes of Kokabiel – a cadre class fallen angel.

Even she with all her power would never dare to fight him single-handedly. It wasn't the power which scared her it was the knowledge (forbidden knowledge) which the fallen had acquired over several hundred millennia.

Kokabiel was there when the biblical god first created the cosmos. He was there when first signs of life ever bore fruits. He was there when humans created their first city – the tower of Babel. He was there when God destroyed the said tower. He was also there when God was brought low battling great evil – slain by the fallen's own blade.

Kokabiel – The God-Slayer. You don't attack someone like him without a solid plan. A real solid plan.

Yet. Uchiha Sasuke. The assassin. He didn't even blink an eye. She wondered where he got his confidence. She wanted to know more about him. Hence, her frustration when the man didn't rise to any of her baits.

Since the moment they had left the throne room the man only said two things to her. To stay behind him and not to get in between when the fight starts. She didn't bother to listen to the first order – she would never walk behind any man not after she killed the first man who said the same thing to her. She wasn't planning on following the second one either.

Even after her blatant disobedience Sasuke Uchiha didn't react. Not even a shrug. Apathetic to his very core.

Kuroka puffed her cheeks again and slammed her foot down. Fine! If he wanted to be this way than that was fine with her. Even Vali didn't infuriate her this much! She had other ways in her arsenal to know more about him. If being seductive didn't work then she would resort to her other skill. Senjutsu.

Most people severely underestimated senjutsu. Yes, they knew that it was very destructive and that it multiplied a yokai's abilities several times. Not to mention that it drove their users mad. Such was the Achille's heel of a power so great.

But that wasn't all there was to it. It also gave the user a sixth sense. Leveling up the user's senses to a point that under a talented user it might seem like omniscience. It would be as if the opponent's entire life was laid bare.

She wasn't that good but she was still better than most. Kuroka took a deep breath, closing her eyes – letting the natural energy fill her up. She grits her teeth as she pushed the madness behind her psyche. It took a good solid minute.

And then she opened her eyes – glowing like molten gold. She felt everything around her for miles. Despite the hundreds of time, she had used it before she never got used to this feeling. It was downright addictive.

She directed all her attention on Uchiha Sasuke who walked ahead of her in languid pace.

She wished she never had done that.

First, she saw an image a single man who looked like the assassin stood with his back straight and his blade stained scarlet with blood. Dead bodies all around him. He turns around and glares at her with eyes redder than blood. Those eyes she would never forget.

And like the snap of her fingers, the image passed. And then she felt it. Chakra. There was so much of it and it was so tightly coiled like a viper – ready to strike. Under such fine control. Then the fact it home, Sasuke Uchiha had chakra. He was human. He even had the stink of it. Then how the fuck did he have chakra!?

She dug deeper, trying to get a feel of the man.

A shudder passed through her spine. It was dark. The darkest thing she had ever felt. She had met evil dragons who didn't have half dark an aura as him. She shuddered again falling down on her knees – choked by the darkness, gagging on it. Nothing had prepared her for this. Nothing.

This was Uchiha Sasuke. A man so wrapped in his darkness that he couldn't even see the way ahead of him. He was truly blind.

A gasp left her when he turned back, his eyes blood red like the man she saw earlier. Kuroka swallowed there was something about those eyes which made her put up her guard. Something terrifying.

"Do you intend to just sit there?" Sasuke asked, "Don't expect me to wait for you."

Kuroka composed herself in record time; acting like the things she saw and felt moments ago hadn't made her skin crawl. She got up and dusted her clothes and put on smile which fooled no one.

She acted as if it was nothing but a vivid illusion. As for her feelings on the matter, they would never meet each other after this job and that would be the end of it.

Some men weren't worth the effort. It was hard to tell what a man was by only looking at the visions but in Uchiha's case, it painted a picture which was nothing short of terrifying.

"The Intel said that our target is at Inner Kyoto," Kuroka winced at her own cold tone, "How do you plan to get in there?"

The assassin raised his eyebrow.

Kuroka sighed shaking her head, "Don't tell me you don't have a plan? It's the capital of Yokais. This won't be easy. Not one bit."

"I have a plan."

"Yeah? What's that?" Kuroka asked not fooled even for a bit.

"We'll go through the front."

What!?

* * *

"This sucks! I am telling you Yako our job sucks!"

"For once your life will you shut the fuck up! That's why I hate working with you crows! All your kind ever does is complain."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Fuck off!" Tengu screamed, "Just because you're a kitsune you think that you're better than me. Suck my dick!" The tengu stuck out his tongue, with his right hand vulgarly pointing his nether region, "You're just some one-tailed piece of shit. It's like you forget that you're in the same guard duty as me. Admit it, you a kitsune is nothing more than a watchman!"

"Karasu, you fucking bastard! The mouth on you!" kitsune screamed, stomping his foot, frothing in his rage. "This is temporary! Temporary! Before you know it, I will be protecting the castle."

"Yeah, you're delusional as fuck. The next thing you know you're married to the empress and rutting her on a daily basis. You dream big, don't you?"

"The sheer nerve on you to speak so disrespectfully about Yasaka-sama!"

"Yasaka-sama? Gods, you're smitten." Karasu chuckled, and then a perverse grin came on his face, "All that respect for a noble lady who had a child from the wedlock. It just shows that no matter the stature of a woman, show her a dick and she becomes a slut. Then again... she does have the body for it."

The kitsune's hand went to his blade.

"Wow man! I was only playing with you." Karasu's eyes widened.

"Not you." Yako growled, "Look behind you."

The tengu tried his best to see through the thick fog, "I can't see shit. What the hell Yako?"

"Something is coming."

Karasu squinted his eyes, "There is something."

They saw the shadow of two figures come from the fog. One male and another definitely female.

"Was someone supposed to come today?" asked Karasu.

"No, there was no one on the list." Yako hissed, his grip getting tighter on the blade. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Yeah, don't worry. Whatever it is we can handle it together." Two blood red orbs shone through the fog. Thetomoes spun like a wheel and then they knew no more. They never stood a chance.

* * *

Kuroka couldn't believe it. He was speaking the truth – his plan really was to infiltrate the very heart of the Yokais through the front door.

A simple look at his eyes and every last guard let them pass into the city like they were in some sort of trance.

 _So, that's what your eyes do,_ Kuroka thought, _They compel people to do what you want._

It was a downright frightening ability. Under the right hands, it could create unparalleled havoc. She wondered whether his plan was to force Kokabiel to kill himself. It would be ironic – a great general slaughtered by his own hands.

But her gut told her that it wasn't going to be that easy or simple. Things rarely ever were. She shook her head instead, trying to clear it of all the worries.

She looked around. A gasp left her lips. Finally, in the heart of Kyoto after so long.

Her eyes blazed through. It missed everything and nothing at the same time. There was _soo_ much. Her long legs carried her through the muddy, crowded street, passing workshops of blacksmiths, studios – small and large, shops and stalls which sold items unattainable in other parts of the world. Because it would be considered impossible or pointless to make.

She passed inns, taverns, stands, and huts taking in their unique architecture. Then she noticed the grills and counters from which floated the appetizing aromas of dishes elaborate, unknown elsewhere in the world, seasoned in a way not known to anywhere else. It was colorful, noisy, joyous, and sweet-smelling town of miracles.

It was beautiful and she would've never regretted coming here had she not seen that single shop. She couldn't turn away from it. It was a stall of Kingyo-sukui (Goldfish scooping) owned by some old man. A crowd of children surrounded it – screaming, crying, and begging for their chance.

Kuroka saw none of that. All she saw was a woman with a pregnant belly and a child holding the woman's hands pointing at the shop.

A sense of nostalgia hit her. A pain so visceral that it left her staggered in the aftermath. A roller-coaster of emotions which left her numb to the core – raw and open like a gaping wound which never quite healed. But at the end of it, there was the pain.

However, she was glad. Ecstatic even. She didn't think herself capable of such emotion – not anymore. After what had happened she thought she would never feel anything ever again. Let alone something like this. Even if it was only pain she would take it. It was better than feeling empty.

She never realized how much she missed her home. Nekoshou's might've been nomads with no home but if they had one; Kyoto would be it. A sharp pang of despair went through her but she wasn't allowed to wallow in it.

* * *

Kuroka gasped when she felt a small grip on her shoulders – squeezing as if trying to comfort her but not quite managing it. As if the person was unsure of what to do. She turned around and saw the assassin with his hand extended.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, Kuroka would've sworn that the assassin felt oddly vulnerable, "You seem distressed."

Kuroka slapped his hand away and lied, "I am fine." She was anything about.

Sasuke scrunched his brows not convinced one bit, "I don't want whatever you've got going to interfere with the job."

 _Of course,_ Kuroka thought, _That's what he cares about._

For some reason her mood soured, she glared at him with her golden eyes, "What do you want, _assassin_?"

Sasuke's lips tugged into a small smile, catching Kuroka off-guard, "You were being awfully more amenable only a few moments ago. Have I displeased you?"

 _Have I displeased you!?_ Kuroka repeated those words again and again in her head. Each recitation of the phrase making her angrier and angrier. _Of course, you've displeased me! I've been treated better by Vali and that's saying something!_

She, however, showed none of her outrage on the face, instead, she smiled. A very tight smile, her teeth's gritting against each other like granite on marble, "Nya~ So, you do talk assassin and here I thought that your mouth was nothing but decoration."

Sasuke didn't take her gibe, "If you're done then we can get back to business."

"So, you only talk when you need something?"

"Aren't everyone like that?" Sasuke sighed.

"No," Kuroka replied, shaking her head as her beautiful black tresses shook in tandem. "Normal people aren't like that. They don't just grunt after every question is asked. They don't act as if the other person doesn't exist. They are never this apathetic to everything around them." _They do not feel as evil as you…_

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "Am I supposed to take a lesson in virtue by someone who's an S-class criminal? Am I supposed to learn a lesson in decency by someone who betrayed her own master? Is that what's expected of me?"

Kuroka growled, "So, you do know about me?"

"In my business, I would be hard pressed to not know about you, _Kuroka_."

Sasuke drawled, "The nekoshou who was responsible for the death of her entire race. That's quite an achievement."

Kuroka's eyes snapped as if she was slapped in the face, "I liked you better when you didn't talk. Y-you know nothing of what happened to me. I am responsible for a lot of things but I wasn't responsible for what happened to my people." Kuroka choked, "It was all the devils. I as a person had nothing to do with it."

"Is that what you tell to yourself every day in front of a mirror?" Sasuke gave an impudent smile, "Was your vengeance worth it?" He sounded genuinely curious. It made her want to throw up.

" _You're a monster. What do you know about vengeance?_ "

Sasuke gave a mirthless chuckle, he looked at Kuroka as if he was looking at a bug, "At the least, I am honest about it. I am just an assassin. A glorified prostitute, if you will. I am available for anyone and everyone who's got enough money to pay for my services. Anything I don't need in my life, anything that complicates it, is eliminated without any mercy."

"Well, I got something called dignity! A glorified prostitute won't know anything about it!"

Kuroka screamed, walking away from the man lest she does something that she would regret. She made sure to hit him with her shoulder as she walked away.

"Are you done, now?" Sasuke scoffed, keeping pace with her without any significant effort.

"Just tell me what you want from me and we can be done with each other. Sooner the better."

"You're a good sensor?"

"I am decent, one of the better ones in the organization."

"The organization?"

"Don't ask and I won't tell."

Sasuke shook his head, "So, can you sense Kokabiel?"

"Yes, he's as much of a bastard as you are? I seem to attract the type."

"Just make it quick." Sasuke grit his teeth.

"It will be over before you know it."

"Better be." Replied Sasuke, "If you aren't useful then you're a burden. You already know my philosophy on burdens. _I eliminate them._ "

Kuroka shook her head. She had never been this mad before. So mad that her very blood boiled. She actually hated the assassin… it's been so long since she hated anybody with every fiber of her being. Even her old master, for all his faults she didn't hate him not until he decided to use Shirone for his nefarious plot.

But Uchiha Sasuke managed to do it in mere minutes what her master took years to achieve. She would be impressed if she wasn't so disgusted. He was the kind of man she hated the most. The kind of man who would watch the world burn all around him and won't lift a finger if there was nothing in him for it.

He would get on swimmingly with Old Satan Faction.

A treacherous part of her asked, _Are you any different?_

She snarled and allowed the natural chakra to fill her veins. She will take care of the assassin later. First Kokabiel and then the assassin.

She took a deep breath and let her senses expand until it covered the entirety of Kyoto. It didn't take her long to pinpoint the foul energy of the cadre class fallen angel.

"He's at outskirts of Kyoto, towards the south-east."


End file.
